Lost You
by Heproditeus ChoLee
Summary: Sungmin kesal diakhir tahun, Kyuhyun tidak mengambil cuti. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya dan mood swing sama sekali tidak membantu, hingga saat Sungmin kecelakaan dan mengalami Amnesia, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sungmin sebelum tahun baru. Pervert dan Jahil, ide bagus bukan?/KyuMin! Yaoi! Romance/Fluffy! Twoshoot! JOYday event project!


—**Lost you –**

**Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

**Rated : M**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**YAOI/Boys Love**

**The main idea of this story is wholly MINE**

**Lost you © Heproditeus ChoLee**

* * *

Dengan kesal Lee Sungmin menekan deret tombol dilayar sentuh, gerakannya yang karas seperti ingin menekan lansung wajah suaminya di kantor pusat Lexus Inc.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Jangan katakan hal yang sama untuk tiga kali Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin mendengar 'Akan kutelpon nanti' lagi."

"T-tapi Ming, Aku benar-benar sibuk, Investor dari—

"Jadi Investor-mu lebih penting daripada aku?!"

"Mengertilah Ming, Ini benar-benar tidak bisa!"

"…"

"Oke, mood swing-mu itu benar-benar buruk, tapi untuk saat ini—

"Baik, mereka lebih penting!"

"Ming, M-maaf.. Ak—

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.

Line telepon terputus saat Kyuhyun belum sempat meminta maaf. Dia membentak Sungmin, tidak sengaja sebenarnya tapi seharusnya Sungmin mengerti rapat kali ini bukan main-main, dan Kyuhyun seharusnya juga mengerti Sungmin yang sedang _Mood Swing_ tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun.

"_Mr Cho, We don't have much time." _Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya, mengumpat sebelum kembali keruang rapat.

* * *

"Baik, itu porsi ke empat, masih ingin pesan?"

Foxy Sungmin menggelap jengkel, Hyukjae merasa tengkuknya dijatuhi bongkahan es, dia salah saat bertanya kepada Sungmin yang sedang bersuasana buruk seperti ini.

"Aku pikir bukan kau yang membayar untuk ini, jadi kenapa harus peduli?"

"B-bukan begitu Min, hanya saja ini tidak bagus untukmu, kau bilang tadi pagi mengalami mual."

"Aku makan untuk menghilangkan mual dan melupakan si Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu, kau keberatan?"

"T-tidak." Hyukjae menggeleng cepat sebelum sumpit daging melayang ke dahi-nya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu diam disitu sampai aku selesai!"

Sungmin kembali menyuapkan irisan daging sapi kemulutnya, makan seperti biasa tidak akan memperbaiki apapun, tidak peduli jika empat porsi daging akan merusak dietnya, lagipula berat badannya bertambah tiga minggu terakhir walaupun Sungmin telah menjaga pola makan.

Diseberang meja Hyukjae hanya bisa duduk diam, dia sudah mencoba megingatkan tapi Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala disaat-saat tertentu, dia aneh. Sungmin akan meracau dan terisak jengkel saat berat badannya naik, tapi akan makan diluar batas saat suasana hatinya buruk, dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik Hyukjae hanya bisa menjadi pendengar dan penurut yang baik. Mengingatkan? Sungmin itu juara nasional taekwondo saat senior high school, jadi tulang yang patah bukan pilihan bagus,

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt.

Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar diatas meja, dengan ID Calling Lee Donghae.

"Min.. Aku harus mengangkat telponku.." Sungmin acuh, hanya mengangguk tidak peduli. Hyukjae meraih ponselnya dimeja, bangkit dari sana menuju sudut restaurant. Dia bersyukur dalam hati, dan mengunggumankan ribuan terima kasih untuk Donghae yang menyelamatkannya dari Sungmin.

"Iya, Hae?"

"**Kau dimana?"**

"Di Myungdeong, menemani Sungmin makan."

"**Mm.. begini, aku ingin mengajakmu menonton, tapi jika kau sibuk tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali sa—**

"Aku tidak sibuk!" Hyukjae menyela.

"**Tapi tadi kau bilang.."**

"Aku juga tidak terlalu dibutuhkan sebagai penasehat atau pendengar yang baik disini, jadi kurasa aku bisa."

"**Benarkah?"**

"Tentu, aku akan pamit pada Sungmin."

"**Oke, kau ingin aku menjemput atau kau yang kemari?"**

"Aku saja yang kesana."

"**Goldstar Movies, kau tau dimanakan? Aku menunggu dipintu masuk."**

"**Aku akan segera kesana. Gumawo Hae-ah.."**

Pip

Hyukjae melonjak girang, untuk alasan pertama dia bisa lepas dari Sungmin dan lainnya, orang yang dia sukai mengajaknya menonton film, hari yang indah walaupun awalanya dia harus mendapat semprotan Sungmin.

Dia kembali kemeja tempat Sungmin masih menghabiskan porsi ke-limanya, Hyukjae menghela nafas, dia tidak mengerti akan perubahan mood Sungmin pagi ini, pria manis itu hanya bercerita tentang suaminya yang terlalu sibuk dan mengacuhkan telepon dari Sungmin, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengacuhkan atau membentak Sungmin seperti yang diceritakan, hanya saja suasana hati yang buruk berpengaruh pada majas di kalimat Sungmin.

"Senang sekali." Itu sindiran, Hyukjae menyengir. "Donghae menelpon, dan mengajakku menonton."

Foxy itu berbinar, mood swing lagi. Dia memang sedang buruk hari ini, tapi bukan berarti Sungmin akan mengekang Hyukjae juga, dia tahu pasangan beda alam itu sudah lama saling menyukai hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat, Sungmin yakin Hyukjae pasti senang sekali, dan Sungmin akan bahagia jika sahabatnya bisa bahagia. Jadi.. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menahan Hyukjae lebih lama.

"Pergilah kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum.

"Benar kau tidak apa?"

"Memangnya kalau aku menahanmu, kau akan tetap disini?"

"Yah, hanya sulit percaya akan semudah ini."

Sungmin mencibir. "Kau berencana merengek padaku?"

Dia tertawa memperlihatkan gusi uniknya. "Sebenarnya iya, kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi."

"Emm, cepatlah berpacaran.."

Semburat merah membayangi pipi Hyukjae. "Aishh, Hyungie.."

"Kau sudah dewasa Hyukjae."

"Baiklah."

Cup

"Jangan makan lebih terlalu banyak, Kyuhyun hanya terlalu sibuk. Dia tidak mungkin sengaja mengacuhkan-mu, aku malah kasihan padanya kalau kau acuhkan."

"Sudah, sana pergi."

"Aku menyayangimu Minnie Hyung~"

* * *

Menjejakan kakinya ditengah padatnya arus Myungdeong, Sungmin baru saja selesai membeli beberapa perlengkapan rumah tangga-nya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal, tapi tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele, tapi si Cho itu melupakan dua hari lagi malam tahun baru. Dan juga.. ulang tahunnya.

Sungmin memang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mendapat libur akhir tahun dari pekerjaan Presdirnya, perusahaan itu penting, tapi apakah cuti selama tiga hari akan membuatnya bangkrut? Berbicara soal ekonomi perdagangan Sungmin tidak pernah mau mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

Dia ulang tahun, hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengambil cuti untuk merayakannya, sulitkah? Ini hampir menginjak satu tahun pernikahan mereka, dan tiga tahun saling mengenal.. tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa bukan?

Mendumel dalam hati, Sungmin masih melangkah tidak fokus, dia di Zebra Cross dalam keadaan lampu hijau, suara klakson itu sungguh memekakan telinga, tapi setelah tiga detik bunyi gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal menggema.

Ckiiitttt

"Aaaaakhhhh.."

OoO

* * *

OoO

Kyuhyun berlari kalut dikoridor rumah sakit, matanya menyalang pada tiap pintu ruang pasien. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi saat masih dalam suasana rapat, ID Caller Minimi, Kyuhyun menulikan telinga dengan bisik2 tak ramah para Investor, hanya keluar dan mengangkat telepon, kalimat 'Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan' membuat Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat.

137, itu nomor kamarnya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sungmin?"

"Ah, tuan Cho.. Itu mengagetkan."

Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Maaf dokter, Istri saya?"

"Dia mengalami benturan kepala, dan lecet dibagian siku, aku tidak berharap kemungkinan bahwa—

"Enggh~"

Itu suara Sungmin yang sedang berusaha membuka mata, dia terbangun tapi Foxy-nya bingung. Kyuhyun segera meraih punggungnya membantu Sungmin duduk, tidak ada perban dikepala, tapi ada bekas membiru dipelipis sebelah kiri.

"Oh Tuhan, Ming~ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun khawatir, dia bahkan berlari meninggalkan mobilnya yang terjebak macet di jalan penuh salju. Istrinya kecelakaan, Kyuhyun hampir mati memikirkan bagaimana dia hidup jika tidak ada Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin diam, menatap Kyuhyun lalu dokter disampingnya.

"Kau doktenya.. lalu..

.. Dia siapa?"

JDER

Dunia terasa berputar, Kyuhyun merasa pening saat mata foxy itu menatap penuh tanya, dan mual saat Sungmin bertanya siapa dirinya, jangan bilang kalau..

"Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, Sungmin sepertinya mengalami _Amnesia retrograde_, dari benturan dikepalanya mungkin hanya sementara, jenisnya ringan, dia bisa mengingat masa lalu sepenuhnya tapi tidak untuk beberapa tahun terakhir, mungkin sedikit perawatan emosional bisa membantu ingatannya kembali."

Kakinya lemas, Kyuhyun berpegang pada sisi ranjang Sungmin. Air mata bodohnya mendesak untuk keluar.

"Cobalah memberinya ransangan memori kalian beberapa tahun terakhir, itu akan sangat membantu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin bisa pulang untuk hari ini setelah mengurus administrasinya, saya permisi."

Pintu tertutup, kini hanya dia dan Sungmin. Istri-nya masih menatap bingung.

"Dokter itu bilang.. Aku mengalami amnesia, benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku Ming?" Sungmin menggeleng dengan kening mengkerut.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun beringsut memeluk Sungmin namun pria manis itu mundur karena takut, rasanya asing dan benar-benar tidak nyaman saat ada orang baru yang berperilaku intim seperti itu.

Kyuhyun melunglai. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya." Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah setelahnya, masih ada dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Sungmin, dia tidak boleh seperti ini, istrinya membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama. Aku… Suamimu Cho Kyuhyun."

"Yeee?! Kau bercandakan?"

"Aku serius Ming, kita sudah menikah hampir satu tahun."

"Apa yang kau biacarakan?"

"Lihat, ini cincinku, dan kau juga memakainya." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin, memperlihatkan kilauan emas putih dijari manis Sungmin.

"T-tapi…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ini mungkin akan sulit, jadi kita harus mulai dari awal Ming, sekarang kita pulang."

Dia meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk berdiri, hampir merangkul jika Sungmin tidak menepis tangannya. "M-maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku tidak nyaman seperti ini dengan orang baru."

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"Terima kasih tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"A-apa?! Kau akan pulang kerumah bukan?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang musim dingin. Aku merindukan coklat hangat buatan Eomma-ku."

"Tidak Ming, maksudku.. bukan rumahmu, tapi rumah kita, rumah kau dan aku."

"Kau bercanda?! Baik ini keterlaluan, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?!"

_Ini Sungmin tiga tahun yang lalu, sangat tempramen._

"Hheeuh.. Kita pulang kerumah Cho Sungmin!"

Tidak peduli Sungmin yang berteriak, Kyuhyun merangkul pinggangnya posesif, menggeret Sungmin keluar dari pekarangan rumah sakit. Sungmin harus pulang, dan memandangi photo pernikahan mereka sebesar 1m x 1m yang dipajang diruang tengah. Dengan melihat seisi rumah juga mungkin Sungmin akan mengingat sesuatu.

"Yah!"

"Diam atau Kucium."

"Apa?! Yah. Pria pervert sepertimu bukan tipeku, apa kau berbohong tentang pernikahan itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeram, tidak peduli penghuni taman rumah sakit menatap mereka. "Sekali lagi Sungmin, sekali lagi saja kau benar-benar akan kucium!"

"Yah! Kaummpphh."

Cup~

"Bicara lagi!"

"Kurang Ajmmmpphh."

Cup!

"CHO KYUHYUNMMMmmpphh."

OoO

* * *

OoO

"I-ini?!"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka saat Kyuhyun ternyata bersungguh-sungguh tentang pernikahan yang diceritakannya, Photo itu besar sekali, dengan dia dan Kyuhyun memakai tuksedo pernikahan di Altar, dan.. dan… Dia berciuman?! Dengan Kyuhyun?!

"Itu diambil saat sesi ciuman setelah ikrar. Ah.. Terima kasih untuk Yesung Hyung, dia memotretnya dengan sangat baik."

"T-tapii…"

"Di ponselku masih ada.."

"Photo pernikahan kita?"

"Bukan, lebih dari itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan hidung dengan bingung.

"Photo saat kita selesai bercinta, kau ingin melihatnya? Sexy sekali."

Sungmin berteriak dan Kyuhyun berlari menuju lantai atas, dia tersenyum. Cara ini yang paling baik, sifat dan ingatan Sungmin kembali pada tiga tahun yang lalu, itu artinya Kyuhyun juga harus kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu. Jahil dan Pervert. Rite?

_Setidaknya jika Sungmin sulit mengingatnya, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kali._

* * *

"Diam saja? Tidak ingin mandi lalu tidur?"

"T-tapi…"

"Baik, dirumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, kamar kita, dan satu kamar lagi sudah digunakan sebagai kamar bayi."

"Kita sudah punya anak?!"

"Belum, tapi perencanaannya sudah. Kau yang mendekorasi kamar itu sendiri Sungmin, didalamnya hanya ada box bayi dan mainan."

Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya, berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dia merebahkan diri bersiap memejamkan mata, tapi saat melihat Sungmin…

"Jadi sayang, kau setuju tidak jika kita bercinta malam ini?, ingatanmu pasti akan cepat pulih."

Brukh

Bantalan sofa melayang ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau menggodaku sekali lagi saja, aku benar-benar akan pulang kerumah Eomma dan Appa!"

"Kau tau mereka akan khawatir jika kita bertengkar."

"Kita tidak bertengkar."

Kyuhyun memasang tampang polos. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah, pergi begitu saja untuk menginap, jadi.. jika bukan bertengkar namanya apa?"

Mendengus sebal, Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan… hahaha, dia itu Hahaha.."

"Tapi rasanya seperti pertama kali menarik perhatiannya dulu, berdebar sekali." Kyuhyun berguman dan memegangi dadanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ini akan menyenangkan Mingie~…"

* * *

OoO

**To Be Continued**

OoO

A/N : Haloo, ini saya^^, ada yang menunggu? Mm.. berhubung Joyday tinggal lima hari lagi, jadi ini Project ff dari saya, Ini **Twoshoot** yah.. Chap endingnya dan yang'Iya-iya'-nya (Ini warning) bakal di post saat Joyday nanti^^ semoga suka^^

Untuk yang munggu 'The Proposition' sabar ya, saya sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini, mungkin besok atau lusa. Saya janji akan mengusahakan secepatnya^^

See Youuu.. Review.. Review.. Review.. (^3^)9

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
